


letters to no one.

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tell me, why does it hurt so bad?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_dear diary_ ,

why does it hurt so bad? i only ever talked to him once, but it felt like i could've done something to prevent it.


	2. Chapter 2

_to my dearest,_

if only i had replied to you 3 weeks ago, maybe then we still would've been talking. maybe i could've stopped you from doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

_to my dearest_ ,

remember the first (and only) time we talked? my mutual friend told me that you thought i was cute. you told me that our mutual friend wanted you to talk to me because you wanted to talk to me. does that even make sense? 

when you first sent me a message, i got all flustered and awkward. my mom even assumed i had a boyfriend when she saw me smiling like an idiot, so i hid myself in my room, still feeling giddy inside, and replied to your text. 


	4. Chapter 4

_to my dearest,_

the first few texts exchanged was awkward, until you decided to break the ice and asked for my name.

i, of course, was panicking because i didn't know if you were a creep then, but if my other friend trusted you with their real name then what's the harm in telling you mine?

although i was hoping that we would talk more, i was cautious and told myself that maybe you'd grow tired of me after this conversation. but nevertheless, i made myself tell you my name, even if it was one of the things i am insecure about.

and you know what you said? you said it was _pretty_. and that made me feel pretty, even just for a second. 


	5. Chapter 5

hi,

after we exchanged names, i told you i was really awkward, and you told me it was okay since you were too!

i didn't know what to reply next, but i sent you a reaction pic that fit the situation we were both in. and you know what? you replied with another pic, and the whole conversation pretty much consisted of us sending reaction memes back and forth. 


	6. Chapter 6

hellooooo,

after you first sent me a message, you asked how my day went, and how i was. i replied that i was fine and we have exams that week and it started tomorrow. you told me you were glad to know i was fine.

did i even ask you how you were at that time? yes, and you told me you were doing fine.

you even unintentionally (or did you?) rhymed your response, and i found it really cute.


	7. Chapter 7

hey,

after a while of sending memes back and forth, you told me you had to pick up someone and buy groceries, and you told me you had fun.

i had fun too. 


	8. Chapter 8

the next morning (although i was still asleep at that time), you sent me a good luck text, telling me to do good in my exams and drink plenty of water.

when i woke up, i quickly got my phone out and smiled after seeing your text. i quickly replied a _thank you_ , even if it was late, and a few minutes later you told me it was no problem. 

i did well on my exams that day, thanks to you. 


	9. Chapter 9

it's currently 3am and a friend told me that there was a meteor shower happening right now, but i can't go outside. 

it made me wonder, are you a star in the sky now? i hope you are.


	10. Chapter 10

it really came off as a shock when i saw our mutual friend's story, saying that you passed away. so i dm'ed them and asked if it was true.

it broke my heart.

i don't even know why i'm crying right now, probably my over dramatic ass taking over but it really hurt, especially when i saw them crying.

i wanted to know your other account, but i respected the privacy of both of you and decided to refrain from doing so, although i kind of regret that decision now. 


	11. Chapter 11

when i found out about the news, they told me that you were on face time with them, and they said you were genuinely smiling. happy.

and that you quoted something from one of their favorite stories.

" _you are beautiful_."

i sobbed at that part. perhaps pity? but if i did feel that way why am i crying until now?


	12. Chapter 12

i don't even know why i'm doing this, but it kinda makes me feel good? a coping mechanism, probably. or just hiding behind words.

i know we only talked once, but your presence (and now lack _of_ ) did affect me in a way and it still made me think. what if i actually stopped waiting for a perfect moment and actually replied to your text? if i had known it was the last before you deactivated the account i would have to suck all my awkwardness up and talk to you.

if we continued to talk would they be successful in stopping you from taking the most precious thing ever given to you?

could i have stopped you?

i'm blabbering right now but i'm crying. why am i crying? perhaps it's because i haven't lost someone in the sense where they had an impact in my life, even if we only talked once. i only wrote this because i couldn't sleep. not after that.

i'm kinda pissed, i guess? were you not thinking of the people around you when you did it? i won't ever know.

right now, i'm still hoping that you are okay. alive and breathing. but hope only goes so far. 

i may not have known you that well and long, but i know that you had a big impact on my friend's life, and the people around you. 

wish me good luck tomorrow, okay? we have our exams this week starting tuesday. i promise i would hydrate and drink water.

fly high, percy.


End file.
